Cuando Lily entendió que amaba a James Potter
by CristinaB
Summary: James lleva sin pedirle una cita a Lily una semana, y ella está asustada porque lo unico que quiere es que ese despeinado irresponsable la bese.ONESHOT.


**El principio de Lily y James.**

Estaba claro, Potter no era más que un idiota engreído que se creía el ombligo del mundo, tan solo por el hecho de ser guapo y popular..JÁ!

Pero quien se creía que era, porque a ver, que derecho tenía el de venir y no pedirme para salir durante una semana? Estaba clarísimo que no era más que un juego para él, un simple nombre que añadir a su larga lista de conquistas, era tan evidente..

Y lo peor de todo es que ella en un rinconcito de su mente esperaba ansiosa a que él se acercara todos los días para decirle que la quería, y solo por un instante, 1 microsegundo ella era tan tonta que llegaba a creérselo, pero no, las cosas no eran así, y ella lo sabía.

Por eso mismo estaba ahí fuera a las 5 y media de la madrugada, sentada en una roca de los terrenos, debajo del gran haya que había al lado del lago, había estado intentando dormir pero simplemente eso era algo que no podía hacer, tal vez su amiga Isis tuviera razón, algo que le preocupaba no le había dejado descansar bien durante la última semana y eso se había hecho evidente esa mañana durante el desayuno cuando se quedó dormida encima de su taza de leche.

Y es que estaba preocupada porque Potter no la había ni mirado en una maldita semana, se le había hecho eterna esperando que él se acercara en cualquier momento y le soltara:

-Lily quieres salir conmigo?

Pero no lo hacía, y eso la estaba desesperando!

Se estaba dando cuenta de que llevaba medio enamorada de Potter desde quinto curso, y solo había intentado engañarse a sí misma para que él no le hiciera daño tal y como había hecho con las demás.

CRACK! Se giró de golpe asustada por si algo o alguien la atacaba, en esos tiempos nunca se sabía, y se quedó paralizada al observar que era James.

-Jam..Potter, que haces aquí fuera tan tarde? Deberías estar en la cama! Seguro que ya ibas a preparar otra de las tuyas con Black y el pobre de Remus no?

Eso era otra, su inmadurez, a los 18 años, a punto de salir de la escuela y el no hacía más que gastarle bromas pesadas a los slytherins.

-Yo..no es lo que crees.

-Ya, pero tú me ves cara de tonta? Está clarísimo, que pasa que no piensas madurar nunca o qué?!

-Perdona que te diga pero si me dejara hablar tal vez podría explicarte algo, aunque tú no eres la más indicada para pedirme explicaciones puesto que tu también estas fuera de la cama a deshoras!

Sin darse cuenta había estado elevando un poco el tono de voz, y si había algo en el mundo que no aguantaba Lilian Evans era que le gritaran.

-Qué?! Me estás acusando a **mí** de infringir las normas de la escuela?!

Estaba tan furiosa que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la excusa tan pobre que había soltado, hasta que la dijo.

-Bueno no soy la persona más indicada en estos momentos para reprocharte nada, así que haz algo útil por una vez y cuéntame que haces aquí.-Exclamó Lily ya más que harta con la situación. James acostumbrado a su furia, decidió explicarle que hacia fuera del castillo a esas horas, por ahorrarse otra charla de las suyas.

-No podía dormir, entre los ronquidos de Peter, y los gemidos sospechosos que salían de la cama de Sirius, me levante para ir a las cocina a por algo de picar, y al pasar por el cuarto piso te vi aquí fuera y vine para ver que hacías.

-Ya claro, y como sabias que era yo eh?

-Créeme, a ti sería capaz de distinguirte entre 1000 persona iguales que tu, y a distancia.

Era cosa suya o James estaba de golpe más guapo de lo que recordaba?

-Ejem, ya bueno..-Lily intentó decir algo para intentar cambiar de tema y que James no notará que estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

-Lily enserio estoy más que harto de esta situación, estoy loco por ti, y Merlín sabe que he intentado olvidarte, me he intentado alejar de ti, pero no puedo, eres como mi droga, te necesito, aunque solo sea para que me grites que soy un idiota y que me odias, pero necesito oír tu voz cada día y ver tu sonrisa cada mañana..

Había escuchado atentamente cada frase, cada palabra, y llegó a una conclusión.

Qué más daba que saliera mal? Que a las 2 semanas se olvidara de ella? Tenía 17 años y lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que estaba enamorada de James Potter. Se le quedo mirando a los ojos y descubrió que eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca, eran de un color almendra con pecas en el iris, y sinceramente eran bastante bonitos, aunque esas gafas los ocultaran..

Pero qué narices estaba haciendo pensando en los ojos de James en un momento como ese?

Notó que el chico la miraba muy intensamente, y algo muy dentro de ella le dijo que ella era especial, que no era una más.

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando lentamente, y para cuando Lily pudo darse cuenta tenia la mano derecha de James en su cintura y la izquierda le acariciaba el pelo.

Solo fue un simple roce de labios, pero para James fue como rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y para Lily fue el Paraíso.

Se miraron y supieron que ya lo habían dicho todo, y volvieron a besarse con más intensidad que antes, y en esos momentos se olvidaron de todo, de Voldemort, de la guerra que se avecinaba, de porque James estaba ahí e incluso se olvidaron de que había más personas en el mundo.

A unos metros del haya, bajo una capa de invisibilidad, 2 muchachos entre 17 y 19 años, se miraron, el moreno miró al castaño claro con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y exclamó:

-Bueno, dado que aquí ya no pintamos nada, volvemos a las cocinas a poner en el desayuno de los slytherins los laxantes?

-Dalo por hecho Padfoot, dalo por hecho..

Y entre risas y mucha alegría por su hermano Prongs, dieron la vuelta hacia el castillo y dejaron a la nueva parejita un poco de intimidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejarme RR please. Es el primer fic que me atrevo a subir.

**Cristina.**


End file.
